The present invention relates to cleaning brushes for wheel covers and more particularly to cleaning brushes for wire or style type wheel covers used for automobile wheels. In washing wire wheel covers it is particularly difficult to get the bristles in back of the wire spokes to the shiny metal back-up plate so as to simultaneously clean both the wire spokes and the back-up plate.
Many brushes have been used in an attempt to effectively and efficiently clean the wire wheel cover spokes and the back-up plate. However, due to the design of the wire wheel covers, particularly the crossing of the wire spokes, such attempts have been unsatisfactory.
Thus, there has been a need for a wire wheel cover brush having a bristle pattern or grouping arrangement which will enable the brush bristles to get through the wire wheel cover spokes to the back-up plate and simultaneously clean both the wire spokes and the back-up plate without having the brush bristles within each grouping separated by the wire spokes.
Furthermore, there has been a need for a wire wheel cover brush having a brush bristle portion construction which will provide the bristles with long life, sufficient stiffness and water carrying capability.
Thus, the invention herein relates to a wire wheel cover brush which is particularly useful in handling the foregoing problems encountered in washing wire or style type wheel covers used for automobile wheels.